I'll Be Ashley, And You'll Be Spencer, Kay?
by PartTimeLoverAndFullTimeFriend
Summary: Who knew what a episode of South Of Nowhere could do to someone? Mikiley. Femslash. Don't like don't read. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or South of Nowhere.

Secret star, Miley Stewart is best friends with young pop star Mikayla. This sounds like a shocker, doesn't it? The friendship started when Mikayla first came to Seaside High School, about half a year ago; Miley was lonely her former best friend Lilly Truscott moved to Arizona, and her other best friend at the time Oliver Oken dropped out of school because of a unexpected surprise that happened to him and his girlfriend Sarah **(A/N: Not the same Sarah on the show). **Mikayla was walked into the bathroom one day, to hear a girl crying. Of course it was Miley.

"Miley, right?" The pop star asked.

Miley nodded.

"What's with the crying?" She asked.

"Nothing you would care about."

"How do you know that? What if I do care?"

"Fine, if you really must know. Life sucks. I mean, my best friend moved to Arizona, my other best friend dropped out of school to raise a kid, I'm failing my classes, and to top it off things at home aren't going well." Mikayla looked at the brunette that was across from her with concerned and caring eyes.

"Same, but not really. My best friend- I mean ex-best friend said she didn't want to be my friend no more, because she found out I was gay, my Mom forced me to come to public school, and parents are getting divorced."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, I didn't know about you either." Mikayla said to Miley, as she wiped tears from her eyes. And from there a friendship no one could break started.

A year and half later….

"Mickey, hurry up!" Miley screamed to her best friend as grabbed her hand to go up to Miley's room.

"I'm coming! I just need to get the popcorn!" Mikayla grabbed the popcorn and followed her friend up to her room. Tonight was the night, they had been waiting for. Their favorite show, _South Of Nowhere_, season finale was on. They would always watch it together. Mikayla would joke that Spencer made her so hot, and Miley would say Ashley is another version of Mikayla.

"You know what I thought about last night?" Mikayla asked.

"What?"

"Hannah Montana is so hotter, then Spencer." She told Miley. Mikayla knew about Miley's secret. She would always joke around about Mikayla, because Miley said they were completely different people, just like now.

"Really?" Miley asked.

"Of course. That blonde hair is so…. And did you see those pictures of here at the beach in that laced baby blue bikini? That's so my wall paper on my laptop."

"Oh my god, Mickey look!" Miley screamed as she pointed to the TV screen. Spencer just took off her coat, and she was completely nude in front of Ashley.

"Why didn't they show her boobs!?" Mikayla exclaimed.

"Mickey, you're a perv."

"I know. Now shut up, the show isn't done yet!" Mikayla looked at the screen, watching Ashley and Spencer kiss. "You know, how we are both failing in acting?"

"Yeah." Miley said.

"Let's act out this starting from right here." Mikayla said as she rewind the TV to get to the part when Spencer took off her coat.

"Mikayla!?"

"Please, Miley I know you want to."

"You do?"

"Yea. You're a terrible actor."

"Then why do you want me to act that scene, if I'm a terrible actor?"

"Because, it won't be acting."

"You're confusing me-" Before Miley could say "Mikayla" the other pop star's lip crashed against Miley's without a warning.

"You'll be Spencer, and I'll be Ashley, kay?" Mikayla asked.

"You know it." Miley crashed her lips against Mikayla's, and they started to act out that scene for the rest of the night.

Six years later….

"And I still can't believe that one episode of _South Of Nowhere brought us all to this." Mikayla said to her wife, as she gave her a peck on the lips._

"I know. Too bad they don't air it no more." Miley stated.

"I know, it's so unfair!" Mikayla said. The pop star grabbed the TV remote out of her wife's hand and changed the channel.

"Mickey, go back to the last channel." Miley said.

"Okay." Mikayla and Miley looked at the screen and gave each other a look.

"I'll be Spencer, and you'll be Ashley, kay?" Miley told Mikayla. Before Mikayla could answer, Miley crashed her lips on to her lover's. They spend the whole night doing what they did exactly six years ago on the same night_._


End file.
